Voltage Academy
by Fangirlsuperhard
Summary: Another random voltage school AU! because I've wanted to try it out for a while now! My OC's are mine and that is all, I do not own any other of the Voltage characters. Please, enjoy
1. Classes

**[Class 1-A]**

 **"** _ **Bold & italics" **_means Emi is speaking in English

"Howdy, Emi. You're early today, what's the occasion?" Hiro said as he walked into the classroom.

Emi smiled as a quick greeting before standing up excitedly and grabbing something out of her bag. Hiro watched her curiously and took a couple steps closer to see what exactly it was she was looking for.

"Today is a _**lucky**_ day so I wanted to be early to give everyone these!" Emi said pulling a small pouch out of her bag. She opened it and pulled out a small pouch that was dangling on a red string with golden bells.

Hiro held out his hand and Emi dropped it in them.

"Is this another good luck charm?" Hiro asked and Emi nodded.

"Although today is a _**lucky**_ day, I thought that it would be better to amplify it by making good luck charms!" Emi said and Hiro opened it but before he could take out what was inside Emi shouted.

" _ **Stop!**_ Wait until _**everybody**_ is here to open it" she said quickly and Hiro just chucked before nodding.

"It's actually getting pretty late. The bell is about to right and even Edward isn't here which is strange. I wonder where everyone is?" Hiro asked and just as he finished speaking, the doors open and in walked the rest of their classmates.

"Hey, you guys are finally here! Check out this charm Emi made for us!" Hiro said showing off the small purple pouch.

"The embroidery is simply beautiful. Did you make it from scratch?" Edward asked as he examined the pouch that Emi had given him upon entering the room.

" _ **Yes.**_ I was up all night because I knew that something about today was special and I wanted all of you to feel the same as I do. Now, please open them" Emi said and she could barely contain her excitement. Keith and Ichthys however just looked at the pouch suspiciously before opening there's. Ichthys wondered if it were a prank (he considered himself the god of pranks).

One time he pulled a prank on Joshua Lieben, a second year student, by placing a speaker in the classroom and playing cat sounds which scared Joshua half to death. It almost cost him his life, but it was a good prank nonetheless.

All of them pulled out a neatly folded white paper and when they opened it all of them were shocked to see that there was nothing on it.

"What kind of lame joke is this?" Keith asked as he resisted the urge to crumple the paper up and toss it.

"I'm with Keith on this one. There isn't anything on these papers" Ichthys said turning the paper around in his fingers to make sure there was absolutely nothing on it.

"Silly guys, why can't you think outside the box? It's written in special _**invisible**_ ink so that evil cannot taint your charms. It's the _**ultimate**_ form of protection" Emi said proudly.

While the others smiled lightly at the gift, Keith still stood with an unimpressed expression.

"Your logic amazes me. How can you come up with something so-mmmfff!" Hiro and Ichthys both covered Keith's mouth at the same time while Edward covered Emi's ears.

"Have you no shame?! You were about to insult her!" Ichthys yelled and Keith glared at the two before harshly ripping away from their grips.

"So what? If she was fishing for a compliment then she's going to have to do better than some blank piece of paper in a pretty package" Keith said folding his arms stubbornly.

"You're completely missing the point Keith...as usual" Edward muttered the last part to his self but unfortunately, Keith heard it and he turned his sharp glare into Edward.

"What's that supposed to mean, huh?" Keith asked with coldness seeping through his tone and Edward just laughed nervously.

Finally, her hearing was regained as Edward had released her and all of the boys, and a reluctant Keith, gave her cheery smiles.

"Thank you for the charms, they are simply lovely" Edward said.

"Yeah! Maybe I can pull a prank today and not get caught" Ichthys said chuckling.

Hiro had placed his safely in his pocket and Emi smiled happily as she saw how careful they were handling the charms but her gaze landed on Keith who was giving a strange face.

"What do you think of it Keith?" Emi wasn't expecting a positive answer.

"It's nice. Thank you" he said curtly and just stuffed it in his pocket before taking his seat with his aloof air still hanging around him but anyone could tell that he was embarrassed if they looked close enough.

Emi smiled before thanking him. The bell rung and everyone took their seats and readied themselves for class.

 **[Class 1-B]**

Dui and Teorus were on their way to their class, just taking their time since there was plenty of it.

"Mornings like these are nice, don't you think?" Dui asked as they walked. Teorus shrugged his shoulders.

"It'd be better if there were cute girls around" he said sighing. Dui chuckled.

"You don't need cute girls to have a nice morning" Teorus raised an eyebrow.

"Speak for yourself" He said.

"Hey, Dui! Teorus!" The duo turned when they heard their names called and saw Mirai running up to them.

"Morning" he said once he caught up to them and the two greeted him back before they all continued walking to class. When they reached class, as expected, Glenn was already there which meant everyone was there...except for Aina.

"I take it she isn't with you either?" Glenn said as he watched the three step into the room. They all shake their heads and Glenn sighs in annoyance.

Aina is a girl who seems to stay on low power mode no matter what she does. She feels that applying energy where it is not needed is just a waste and saves her energy for later on activities. Pretty mature for her age but even so she can be quite the air head at times and can always be found napping at different locations all over the academy...which is probably what she is doing right at this moment.

"That girl...she's probably sleeping in a bush somewhere" Glenn muttered.

"Should we look for her?" Mirai asked but the looks on their faces told him otherwise.

"Where would we even look? No one ever has the slightest clue as to where she's chosen to doze off next" Teorus said and Glenn nodded in agreement. Aina was known to be quite an eccentric enigma. No one ever knew what was going through her head or where she was. If she didn't want to be found, she wouldn't be.

The sound of the door opening caught there attention and Tauxolouve, a third year, walked in with a half awake Aina behind him.

"Delivery~" He said and pushed Aina gently towards her classmates since she seemed to be having a hard time walking in the right direction.

"How?! We barely have the slightest clue where to look and yet you get her here on time" Mirai exclaimed surprised. Teorus and Dui weren't phased because this was a normal thing since a friend of theirs, Aigonorous, had the same tendencies to fall asleep in random places, so for Tauxolouve to find Aina wasn't really a huge surprise to them.

"Thank you" Dui said and Tauxolouve just waved before taking his leave.

"Oi, Hayasaka. Wake up class is about to start" Glenn said.

"Why are you so loud in the morning...?" Aina's low voice drawled out in a sleep endorsed manner and Glenn just sucked his teeth.

"You need to stop being lazy right now!" Glenn said and Aina whined at Glenn to let her go but it came out weird since her cheeks were being stretched.

Teorus, Dui, and Mirai just watched the comical scene happening in front of them and they all looked at one another.

"This just means they're good friends" Mirai concludes and Teorus sighed.

"If you say so..." he said as the two continued to bicker in the background.

"Did you even do your homework?" Glenn asked after released Aina's cheeks. She rubbed them and just pouted, not even attempting to answer Glenn's question.

"When are you going to stop acting like a child and actually get some work done? Exams aren't too far from now" Aina just tuned Glenn out at this point.

"Sorry" she said sighing and finally looked up at Glenn with an apologetic expression. She just wanted this lecture to be over and apologizing was the best way to do it.

"Sorry doesn't-" Before Glenn could continue his argument, Dui placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, Glenn, she apologized. I know your worried but arguing isn't the way to go about it" Glenn sighed before shaking his head in understanding.

"I guess I was a bit harsh" he said. Mirai bounced over to the group after the tension died down and offered up some papers to Aina who looked at them curiously.

"Here's some notes from yesterday. These should help you with your homework" he said throwing out a wink and Aina smiled gratefully.

"Thank you" she said. She was grateful to have these guys as friends even though she caused them so much trouble.

 **[Class 2-A]**

"Good morning everyone~" Chisato greeted upon entry of the classroom.

Wilfred waved and smiled, Joshua and Krioff gave her a simple nod, and Kenshi walked up to her with a smile on his face.

"Hey Shiomi, it's really nice out today isn't it? It doesn't even feel like it's almost winter" Kenshi greeted and gave a short laugh.

"Yeah, mother nature is being kind to us so far" Chisato said giggling. She looked around the classroom and saw Noel staring out the window in his world. Taking another looks she saw that Aigonorus was sound asleep in his seat.

As Chisato and Kenshi were engaging light conversation, a loud bang caught everyone's attention and it was so loud that it even woke Aigonorus from his slumber.

"What in the world was that?" Kenshi asked with a bewildered expression. It sounded as if a wrecking ball had just smashed into the wall. Joshua pulled an irritated face before answering.

"Probably those idiots in 2-B. That class is so unruly and barbaric, I have no idea why so many delinquents are placed in there. That's asking for destruction and disaster" he said not even flinching and just kept his eyes on his book after his little rant.

"I hope everyone is okay. That was pretty loud and it sounded kind of serious..." Chisato said with a worried expression adorning her features as she looked at the door to the classroom, debating whether or not she should go over there and check it out.

"I am sure everything is fine, don't worry too much about it" Wilfred said giving Chisato a reassuring smile and she nodded but just as she was getting ready to push it out of her mind, another loud bang sounded again.

"Alright, I'm going over there" Chisato said.

"Nothing good will come out of it, if you ask me you should just leave them be" Joshua said but his words were ignored as Chisato headed straight for the door. Kenshi tried to stop her but she was already too far out of reach so he just followed after her.

"What is going on in here?!" Chisato yelled opening the door.

"Get back!" Kenshi pulled Chisato out of the way and closed the door just as a chalkboard eraser flew threw the door and slammed into the wall, making a dent in it. Kenshi and Chisato just looked at the eraser that now laid still on the floor before deciding it would be best to go back into their (safe) classroom.

"You two look like you've just seen a ghost" Joshua commented offhanded.

"More like my life flashing before my eyes" she muttered.

"Are you alright?" Chisato jumped when Noel appeared out of nowhere and right in front of her.

"Um yes, no harm done. Just a little shaken. That was quite the unusual experience and I'm pretty sure there's only one person in that classroom who is capable of such a thing...haha" Chisato said and everyone, even Aigonorus who was now half awake, knew who she was speaking of.

'Asahina...' they all thought. Asahina was practically a demon with her abnormal super human strength that spikes through specifically when she's in an argument. And of course, some of her classmates are members of the 'loves messing with people' spectrum and Asahina had a weak temper which was never good for anyone on the receiving end of her wrath.

Chisato really hoped everything was alright in there.

 **[Class 2-B]**

It was pretty quiet before _those_ three walked in.

Krioff was sitting in his usual corner away from everybody. Takuto was doing who knows what on his phone. Asahina was also just being quiet and quickly filling in the blanks on her homework that she had left because she had fell asleep while doing her homework.

That's when the three (well, maybe two) most annoying people on the earth who seemed to irk every last nerve in her body, walked into the room.

First one on the right was Roberto. Roberto wasn't as bad as the other two but he was still pretty bad in Asahina's mind. His energetic attitude and lack of responsibility just ticked her off slightly. He's more like the calm before the storm which leads to the other two next to Roberto.

Ryoichi Hirose and Yuzuki Kitaoji.

Yuzuki was another one who ticked her off. He was arrogant and cocky, two of the worst traits someone could have in Asahina's mind. It didn't help that he was good looking and had money to back his ego up.

And lastly, the devil's advocate, Ryoichi Hirose. The guy was a thorn in her side even since they were first years and somehow again they got placed in the same classroom. Ryoichi had a sadistic streak and he took pleasure in any kind of reactions he can gauge from someone.

Like someone such as Takuto whom Ryoichi was approaching.

Asahina watched as Ryoichi sat down next to Takuto, who simply looked up with an annoyed look. Ryoichi gave him a small grin and Takuto grimaced.

"The hell are you grinning at? Nasty..." Takuto said and shuffled a little away from the dark haired male who in turn chuckled at the action.

"What's with the mean face so early in the morning? How uncute" Ryoichi said leaning his chin in his hand. Takuto turned away in disgust and just went back to tapping away on his phone, effectively ignoring the male.

Seeing that he could no longer get anything out of the blonde, Ryoichi turned and his eyes landed on Asahina and she jumped when he caught her staring.

He threw a smirk her way and she scoffed before averting her eyes and darting them to her paper quickly in an attempt to act as if she hadn't been staring but it was too late. The devil had already made his way over to her and now stared down at her with a small grin.

"You know, it's called homework for a reason" Ryoichi teased and this comment made Asahina roll her eyes.

"Not today Hirose, kick rocks" she spat the old term out with annoyance which made Ryoichi laugh. Yuzuki, hearing this, decided to go see what his friend was finding so funny.

"That one is wrong" Yuzuki said after peering into the sheet and pointing at one of the problem's on the paper and sipping on his drink obnoxiously in Asahina's ear.

"But it's to be expected that your tiny mind can't even solve the simplest of problems" Yuzuki said smirking. Asahina felt an eyebrow twitch and she clenched her fist around her pencil in hopes of calming herself.

 _'Your delinquent days are behind you, Asahina. You are a better person, don't let them get to you'_ Asahina thought to herself before trying to attempt to ignore them but as they kept badgering her with certain errors on her homework or snide comment she couldn't take it and soon enough the pencil in her hand snapped in two from how tight she was clenching onto it.

"Please, if you would be so kind to go away that would be lovely" Asahina said, her eyebrow twitching uncontrollably at this point as her anger was at it's highest peak.

"H-Hey...Ryo, Yuzu, maybe we should leave Hina to her work, right?" Roberto cut in using nicknames to present a more lighter air but it was just drowned out by the dark aura emitting from Asahina.

"Why? That's boring and class doesn't start for another couple of minutes" Yuzuki said and when he leaned a little to far on his chair he yelped as he fell and his drink went flying on to Asahina's homework.

"Owwww...that hurt..." Yuzuki muttered but his attention was immediately grabbed by the murderous glare coming from Asahina. It was like a switch had flipped and Asahina found herself grabbing the ends of the table and holding it above her head.

"Woah, woah, woah! Hang on there Asahina!" Yuzuki yelled but his words fell upon deaf ears as Asahina proceeded to throw the desk at his way and he scrambled to get out of the way. A loud bang resounded throughout the room and everyone stared at the cracked wall and then back to Asahina who was grabbing the next thing that was near her, unfortunately for them it was a chair.

"Hey, don't go trying to kill us, we haven't done a damn thing!" Takuto yelled and Krioff moved quickly to knock Takuto out of the way just as the chair went hurling in their direction.

Asahina saw a chalkboard eraser and she grabbed it.

"What is going on in here?!" Asahina didn't even bother to process who it was the was speaking and just threw the eraser in the direction of the voice.

"Get back!" was all that was heard before the door was shut again. Not even a few moments later however, the door opened again.

"Good morning guys! Sorry for-Ahhhhhhh?!" Atsumu, their homeroom teacher, walked in the room and immediately fell to the ground in an attempt to dodge whatever deadly weapon Asahina had thrown at him.

Only god could save these boys from the she-demon but until then, they all took cover and prayed for their lives.

 **[Class 3-A]**

Nagisa shakily peeked her head into the classroom. She saw Riki, Scorpio, Partheno, and Chihaya all engaging in light conversation as they waited for class to begin. No matter how long they've been classmates for, Nagisa was still slightly uneasy around them even though they've known each other for a long time now.

Nagisa sighed. Why did she have to be so afraid?

Nagisa was still staring into the room when she failed to realize a presence behind and and she screeched when a low 'boo' was heard. Nagisa turned around and saw a chuckling Karno who after finishing up his laughter, sent her an apologetic smile.

"Sorry, it was just too good of an opportunity to pass up" Karno said. Nagisa frowned and she jumped when the door was fully open and her other classmates now stood their and she clammed up as she was surrounded by her friends.

"There you are Nagi. What are you hiding out here for?" Partheno cooed softly and Nagisa stuttered out a quick 'sorry' before hurrying into the room to save herself from anymore embarrassment. She still wasn't over from the slight scare Karno gave her and she placed a hand over her racing heart, trying to slow it down to the best of her ability.

"This crease in your beautiful skin won't keep away if you frown like that you know" Chihaya chided softly as he poked the crease from in between her brows. Nagisa blushed at the slight contact and just nodded.

"No way, Nagi's skin is so soft. She could never get wrinkles" Partheno said poking Nagisa's cheek and invading her personal space, a habit that Partheno seems to have with several people. Nagisa shuffled away from Partheno slightly.

Although she knew Partheno was kind and friendly (although there were times where he could get a bit perverted), she just didn't like having her personal space invaded so she backed away but unintentionally bumped into the class president Scorpio.

"Watch it little girl" He said but it wasn't as harsh as it could of been. Despite that Nagisa still paled a bit before going to sit at her seat. It was only the morning and she could already feel an oncoming headache.

"You okay, Nagi? You aren't looking so good" Riki asked but he kept a small distance away, already aware of why she was looking so pale. Nagisa sighed before nodding her head and for the first time that morning, began to speak.

"Y-Yes, I'm alright. Just a bit faint...thank you" Nagisa offered up a smile in an attempt to prove that she was alright. Riki smiled back and ruffled her hair. Riki was most easily Nagisa's most trusted classmate. He was kind, gentle, and knew when to keep his distance as well and he was always able to spot if Nagisa was ever feeling ill.

That didn't mean she didn't like her other classmates.

She liked all of her classmates, they were nice and helped her out and were just round about nice people who didn't make her feel too uncomfortable. At first, Nagisa was scared of being in a class with just guys (the school was previously an all-boys school) but over time she got used to it as they all became closer.

A thought passed by Nagisa's head and she began to dig in her bag before pulling out a thermoses to which all of her classmates paled, knowing exactly what was inside of the bottle.

Nagisa's younger twin sister, Rei, was an avid tea brew practitioner and aromatherapist in the making. Emphasis on, _in the making_.

To simply put it, her creations could possibly hospitalize someone, and maybe even kill someone if strong enough to the point where every student in the academy knew never to accept any sort of drink crafted by the woman.

And it was terrible enough that she was using her gullible older sister to promote the horrible drinks.

"Rei asked me to share this with you guys" Nagisa said shyly (even she knew of the lethal liquid but didn't have the heart to tell her sister) as she pushed forward the bottle to which all the guys had instantly started coming up with excuses to save themselves.

"Sorry, I'm full from breakfast" -Partheno

"I'm on a diet" -Karno

"Sweet teas are bad for my skin" -Chihaya

"I wouldn't dare put such crap in my stomach. We already have to deal with the horrific smell already filling the air" -Scorpio

"How about later?" -Riki

All of them had successfully avoided the death drink and sighed in relief when Nagisa nodded in understanding while placing the tea back in her bag, Nagisa sighed knowing her sister would be sad but she also didn't want to poison her friends.

' _Sorry Rei_ ' Nagisa thought.

[Class 3-B]

"Good morning, everyone~! I have come with a new tea!" Rei exclaimed as she entered the room. That was the last thing any of her classmates wanted to hear, especially this early in the morning.

Zyglavis and Tauxolouve grimaced while Huedhat and Satsuki looked at one another and Leon just pulled a disgusted face. Rei pulled her a thermoses out of her bag and although they could't see exactly what was in it they were already coming up with excuses in their heads, except for Leon who was ready to tell the girl off for once again trying to make them drink her disgusting tea.

"There's passionflower which can help with anxiety or any sleeping problems you may have, and there's another flower I can't remember the name of...I think it started with a 'p' as well...I guess we'll just call this brand "P for Passion'!" Rei giggled at the cute name while all her classmates just stared at her.

Rei was definitely a weird character but no one really commented on her actions and usually let her be except for the few students that weren't afraid to tell her off, such as Leon as that was what he was planning to do at that moment.

"Woman haven't you put us through enough with all your previous vile creations?! Put it to rest already would ya?!" Leon exclaimed but his words fell upon deaf ears as Rei was already pulling out some small cups for them and he just groaned.

"Morikubo, we don't have time to sit and drink tea. There are far more important things to be done at the moment" Zyglavis said as he glared at the tea. There was only one person who had made the mistake of drinking her tea. Everyone knew the story as if it were common knowledge.

It was back in their first year when it happened. Rei had strolled in to class one day and she had greeted everyone as normal. A classmate of theirs, Sora Hirosue, was kind and friendly but also a ladies man so of course he didn't want to turn down Rei's offer when she asked him if he would sample some of her tea. Next thing they knew, Sora was in the hospital for nearly a month and after he was released he transferred to another school, never wanting to see the deadly woman who had landed him in the hospital again.

Ever since then it's just become the norm to turn down Rei's tea but the girl was persistent and would come back every week or so with a new blend of tea.

"Here you go~" She said holding out a small cup with the dark brown tea. Leon grimaced and glared at the cup, resisting the urge to smack it out of her hands.

"Get that disgusting liquid away from me. How could you possibly expect me to stomach that?" He asked and Rei pouted before turning to her next target, Satsuki.

"Satsuki, would you like to try some?" She asked. Satsuki sighed before putting on a weary smile.

"Let's forget about the tea for right now if that would be alright. Class is about to start and I am sure that Mr. Kougami will be here any moment" Satsuki said in his normal gentlemenly manner. Rei sighed and nodded.

"Rei, have you ever actually looked into what flowers are okay for tea brewing?" Huedhat asked and Rei stopped in her tracks.

"Uh...no...?" Rei said slowly and everyone deadpanned.

"So you have no clue what you're actually giving people?" Tauxolouve said.

"I guess not but it's okay because most teas are blended from flower extracts anyways so it must be okay to just take any flower" she said.

"It isn't okay you dumb goldfish! You nearly killed someone years back, how can you continue to say that it's alright? That boy should have sued you for all your worth!" Leon yelled angrily.

"Sora? Oh, he was fine, he just had a bit of a tummy ache, hehe~ I doubt it was actually anything serious" Rei said laughing it off and everyone simply sighed.

"Oblivious twit..." Leon muttered under his breath just as the bell rung.


	2. Volleyball Mishap

_**~A couple days later, Gym Class~**_

"A-sa-hi-na~!" Rei called out to her long time friend and she didn't realize the girl was clearly trying to avoid her. Asahina internally groaned when she saw the idiot known as Rei, running towards her, most likely to try and tackle her in a hug.

All the years had gym together which is the only period Asahina & Rei shared other than lunch; much to Asahina's dismay.

She wanted to be far away from Rei at all times during school. She didn't hate the girl, but she'd rather not be associated with her during school hours. Rei was loud and too hyperactive for her liking, her sister on the other hand was probably her favorite person on the entire earth.

Asahina just moved to the side and tried to back slowly away from the girl while she was catching her balance but she bumped into someone causing both of them to fall down. Asahina groaned as she landed on top of someone and her eyes widened when she saw Nagisa below her.

Asahina quickly got off of the green haired girl and helped her up.

"Oh geez Nagi, I'm sorry about that. Are you okay?" and despite asking that Asahina proceeded to check for any scratches. Nagisa blushed and just nodded her head.

"I'm fine, really" Nagisa said waving off Asahina's worried eyes.

"Alright, if you say so. Anyways, how have you been? I feel like it's been forever since we last saw each other" Asahina said bringing the older girl into a firm hug. Nagisa giggled a little.

"It's only been a few days..." she said smiling up at Asahina.

"Heyyyyy, I missed you too Hina~" Rei said approaching the two but she stopped when their Coach's loud voice boomed across the gymnasium.

"Alright! I want 2 teams to get in order for a friendly match of volleyball! Those who aren't chosen are to sit on the bleachers until rotation!" The coach yelled.

"Now, I need two team captains! Hm...Leon, Scorpio, you two are captain! Pick your teams!" the small trio watched as two boys walked over to the coach. Leon held his usual smug air and Scorpio just glared at him. The couch had picked the worst two people to be captain.

Aina silently prayed that she wasn't picked to play but who knows she might get off since she didn't know either of them since they were upperclassmen. The two scanned the crowd and had begun picking their members.

On Scorpio's team was: Asahina, Patheno, Satsuki, Hiro, & Huedhaut.

Leon's team consisted of: Karno, Ichthys, Seiko, Aina, & Rei.

Aina cursed the man known as Leon to hell as she begrudgingly walked, very slowly, to their side.

"Alright, there's really only one goal here and it's to win. I'll be damned if I let that bastard Scorpio win" Leon said. Aina sighed. She could already see where this was going and she wanted no part of it.

"Let's do our best out there!" Rei said and pumped her fist. The others agreed and headed to their places. Aina looked at her teammates and noticed that they were all serious. It's just a game of volleyball, what's with those looks?

The coach had flipped a coin to see who would go first. Heads was Leon, tails was Scorpio. He flipped it in the air and it landed on heads.

The coach threw Aina the ball, which she barely caught.

 _'Why the hell do I have to serve first?'_ Aina thought grumpily. She glanced and saw a girl with green hair giving her a thumbs up and she grimaced. Who was she and why was she giving her a thumbs up? Aina put it behind her and focused on the game.

Aina tossed the ball up in the air and for a second, the tiniest second, she spaced out and the ball slammed down on her face and she fell to the ground.

"What the...?" Seiko, one of the other players, muttered. How does that even happen?

"Sorry about that. I spaced out" Everyone was dumbfounded at her answer and Leon was beginning to think he had chosen the wrong team. Aina dusted off her uniform and grabbed the ball. Rei watched worriedly from her spot wondering if she should switch places with girl, but Aina was already preparing herself to serve again.

This time when the ball came down, Aina was ready and she set the ball and it went perfectly over the net. Leon sighed in relief.

Seeing that it was coming his way, Satsuki stepped forward and said,

"Got it" and pumped it back to the other side when, unexpectedly, Karno was there and he spiked it back over.

Partheno & Asahina yelped as it hit the spot right between them and they looked at each other before looking to the spot.

"That was close..." Partheno muttered and Asahina nodded.

"Good job!" Ichthys said and Karno thanked him.

Now it was Huedhaut's turn to serve and he set the ball across the net. Seeing the opportunity Ichthys goes for the ball but doesn't realize that Leon was also going for the ball and the two collided and to top the cake, the ball smacked Ichthys in the face.

"Agh...dammit Ichthys if you were going for the ball why the hell didn't you say anything?!" He yelled.

"You didn't say anything either!" Ichthys whined. Everyone on Leon's team sighed as the two bickered. The score wasn't moving at all. Each team only had one point but who knows how many accidents will they have suffered before they even reach five?

Nagisa watched as the match went on and she felt very bad for the players that were out there. Although, she was glad she wasn't one of them.

As the ball was served over, Aina wasn't paying attention and she snapped out of her daze when she heard Rei yell.

"Look out!" Aina turned just in time to get smacked in the face with the volleyball. The ball fell to the ground and on her face was a red mark. Aina blinked before turning around and walking to the bleachers.

"Hey! Where are you going?!" Leon yelled. She ignored him and just took a seat on the bleachers.

"Maybe this is actually what we need. A switch out" Karno suggested and Leon sighed before nodding.

"Dui!" He yelled. Dui quickly stood and hurried over to Aina's vacant spot. Aina sighed as she was finally out.

As the game continued, less accidents were made but they were still there. After the game finished, Leon stared at the ground in defeat as Scorpio's team won.

"Hey, it's alright. We'll win next time" Rei said patting Leon on the back and he glared.

"Shut up" he said before walking away, his pride somewhat hurt. Rei sighed before walking over to the bleachers where Nagisa was.

"Good job out there" Nagisa said and Rei thanked her before taking a seat next to her.

"Haaaahhh, Leon sure is such a sore loser~" she muttered.

Aina was sitting by herself when suddenly an ice pack entered her line of vision. The person giving it to her was none other than her senpai, Karno.

"You got hit in the face twice and I'm sure it hurts. You're still a bit red from it. This ice should help cool you down" Karno said. Aina nodded and took it.

"Thank you" She said quietly. Aina wasn't exactly good with people but Karno was giving off friendly vibes which she didn't mind.

"I'm Karno. I take it you're a first year?" He asked pointing at her red uniform ribbon. She nodded and his ribbon was green, which meant he was a third year and blue was for second years.

"Well, see you around" He said waving goodbye and heading back to his group. Aina watched before sighing holding the ice pack up to her face, grateful for the cool feeling.


	3. Personality is Key

"Haaah...it's so hot, what's with this heat?" Aina muttered to herself as she put her arm in front of the sun in an attempt to shield herself from the blazing heat.

Aina's eyes traveled down to the flower bed that was next to her. She sometimes wandered out into the school garden whenever she was feeling tired, she felt that the nice air gave her energy to push through the day.

"Hm...you guys are hot too, aren't you? Let's get you some water" Aina said and looked around for the watering can. She picked it up and went off to find the hose but she nearly yelped when she saw some other students and ran back to the flower bed.

It was a private hobby of hers to take care of the flowers around the school and she wasn't so keen on letting others know that she had such a hobby. People would start to think she was someone who was social and outgoing and that...was never a good thing.

Aina preferred to stick to herself, the commotion of others gave her headaches and she absolutely hated drama.

Aina walked back over to the hose and made sure that no one was around before filling up the watering can and then going back to the flowers who awaited their fresh drink.

"This should cool you guys down..." Aina hummed and she watered the flowers carefully, making sure to give each of them the right amount. She smiled when all of them were soon glistening underneath the sun rays, thriving beautifully and their colors shining gracefully.

"Now you guys look even more gorgeous~..." Aina said smiling lightly and placed the can right next to the flower bed where she had previously found it. She checked her wrist watch and noticed that the bell was about to ring.

"Goodbye for now. I'll come visit you guys tomorrow" She said before grabbing her bag and heading off to class at her normal lazy pace, unaware of the pair of interested eyes that were watching her from the window.

-The Corridor-

"Eh? Is that Nagisa-senpai? It's me Ichthys!" Ichthys exclaimed as he noticed the shy third year walking down the hall.

Nagisa froze up when she saw the friendly male approaching her and didn't know if she should be polite or run away. Her thoughts were heavily weighing to the latter option.

"Are you interested in joining the Sports Club? I know you're in the the Traditional Arts Club with Karno-san but you're always welcome to come join us!" He said placing a hand on Nagisa's shoulder.

Nagisa felt her face grow red all over and even though she hadn't intended to, the burst of voice had already released from her. Ichthys got scared, not expecting that reaction from the girl, and let go of the older girl who ran away after being released.

"Oh no..." Ichthys muttered with a frown. Nagisa had ran off so fast that she practically left him in the dust. He didn't think the small touch would scare the girl off. Now he felt really bad.

Ichthys sighed.

He may never get another chance to speak the shy female again.

"What was that?" Huedhaut asked as a far off scream reached his ears. The two of them were walking through the halls when the voice had reached sounded oddly familiar but he couldn't put his finger on it.

"Nagisa" was all that Rei said before making a mad dash in the direction of her older sister's voice. Huedhaut was about to warn Rei but it was too late and Rei had already knocked into the girl in front of her.

"Ugh! Get off of me!" Rei was confused at the unfamiliar voice and she opened her eyes to see a girl with a very upset look. Her green eyes were cold, most likely because she was glaring at Rei quite harshly.

"O-Oh sorry" Rei said and got off of the girl. She tried to help her up but when she held her hand out the girl scoffed and stood up on her own.

"Are you okay, Rei?" Huedhaut asked walking over to her and Rei nodded while eyeing the blonde female. It was painfully noticeable that the girl was of a wealthy background with all the jewelry that was hanging on her body and how she seemed to look at Rei as if she were a mere speck of dust on the ground.

Rei turned to the girl once assuring Huedhaut that she was fine.

"Once again I'm sorry for bumping into you" Rei said bowing deeply.

"You're sorry? What would have happened if I had actually gotten injured? You must have no idea who I am" She said crossing her arms and turning up her head. Rei lifted her head with a frown. Although she didn't like the girl's attitude, she was right about one thing,

Rei didn't know who she was.

"Then who are you?" The girl gasped and looked at Rei in surprise and she turned to Huedhaut who stood next to her patiently waiting for this dreadfully painful conversation with the arrogant woman to be over.

"You! You must know who I am!" She asked, slightly desperate. Huedhaut nodded with a sigh. This situation has gotten too out of hand for his liking.

"This is Laura Nicholson, she's a second year from class 2-C. Her father is a well known senator" Huedhaut explained but Rei just looked at her.

"That's it?" Rei muttered. Laura nearly shrieked when she heard the comment before huffing and placing a hand on her hip and composing herself.

"My time is being wasted on the likes of ignorant children like you. I'm leaving" she announced before walking past the two, leaving behind the heavy smell of whatever perfume she had drowned herself in. Rei coughed a bit and Huedhaut sighed.

"Let's get to class, shall we?" He said wearily and Rei nodded but suddenly she gasped as she remembered the reason as to how the stressful conversation with Laura had started.

"Nagisa!" She exclaimed and took off in a mad dash once again in the direction she heard Nagisa's scream.

Huedhaut just stood there surprised at all of the suddenness but after a while just sighed. There were definitely some strange students in this school and Rei could possibly be a top candidate for the strangest of them all.


	4. Foul Pranks

It should have been a normal day. That's what anyone would expect when going to school but for the students in this school, there was never a normal day. There was always something happening that made everyday a different day.

Leon had just walked into the classroom when it had hit him.

"Man, another..." Leon trailed off when a putrid smell had penetrated his sense of smell and he immediately covered his nose as a look of pure disgust overtook his features. He looked around him and saw that his other classmates were also affected by the smell.

"W-What in the hell is that smell?!" he exclaimed. Zyglavis was about to enter the room when he heard Leon's shout.

"Why are you being so loud, Leon?" He asked as he entered the room but just like Leon, he was also attacked by the foul smell.

"What in heaven's name?!" He exclaimed.

"We don't know where the smell is coming from..." Satsuki said as he finished opening the last of the windows to try and let the disgusting scent leave the room, though it would take some time.

"You! Is it that stupid tea of yours?! If it is, I swear to the heavens I'll crush you where you stand!" Leon yelled while pointing wildly at Rei who in turn gave him a mortified look.

"I-I swear it isn't me! I didn't even bring any today!" She exclaimed, trying to clear her name.

"So you mean to tell me this room smells like this for no reason?" Zyglavis asked angrily.

"Whatever the reason, we need to get to the bottom of this because I cannot work in these conditions" Tauxolouve said while pressing the handkerchief in his hand closer to his nose in an attempt to stop the scent from seeping into his nostrils.

Huedhaut looked around trying to find the source. He stuck his head outside the classroom door to see if it was coming from the hallway, but it wasn't and so he continued his search. Huedhaut turned his head up at a vent and his eyes widened as he saw a glint flash in his eyes.

A small spraying sound filled his ears and Huedhaut narrowed his eyes.

"Uh oh...busted" a small voice whispered and everyone looked up as there was now rustling happening above them.

"No way..." Rei muttered with her lips parted, too dumbfounded to even understand what was happening.

"That problem child! I'm gonna kill him!" Leon yelled before racing out of the room with Zyglavis following behind him, he too wanted to give Ichthys a piece of his mind.

"H-How did he even get up there...?" Satsuki muttered. Tauxolouve shook his head. Ichthys knew no barriers when it came to his pranks and it seems today was one of those days he needed to prove this by doing something out of the ordinary.

"That boy never ceases to surprise me..." Huedhaut said.

"Phew...that was scary...I almost didn't make it back there..." Ichthys panted as he hid in one of the empty classrooms. Leon and Zyglavis had tried to trap him at the opening of the vent but he knew all of the secrets in the schools ventilation system, therefore he was able to escape into an empty classroom.

He began to chuckle after his heartbeat had calmed down. He looked at the bottle of spray in his hand that contained the foul smell. The label read 'Pranksters Limited Edition: Fart Spray'. Ichthys smirked before putting it back into his bag.

As he stepped out of the classroom, he hummed to himself while thinking of who he should prank next.

Emi hummed as she skipped through the hallway. She was in a pleasant mood today and even she was unsure of why, however, little did she know that her mood was to turn sour within the next couple of seconds.

Emi yelped when she bumped into something or rather much someone. A pair of arms caught her before she fell which she was grateful for but she quickly regretted it when she saw whom the arms belonged to.

"Hm~? Emi, you ran into my arms. This makes me very happy~" Emi shrieked and tried to get away but the third year's arms were like steal tightly wrapped around her.

"Let go of me you foul creature!" Emi yelled and quickly pulled a ward from her pocket and slapped it onto the pink haired third year's forehead which made him let go of Emi. Partheno frowned and pulled the paper off of his forehead and then his frown turned into a pout.

"Emi, that wasn't very nice" He whined and Emi glared.

"So?! Just _**stay away**_ from me!" Emi yelled backing up but she soon bumped into someone behind her and she froze when the person started to speak.

"Emi, you're being quite energetic today" Emi practically died inside when the sadistic second year placed his hand on her shoulder.

 _'This is too much! Too many evil presences! I've got to get out of here!'_ Emi thought and she reached into her bag trying to find another ward but she was surprised to feel something else.

Emi pulled out a tiny round object and there was a label on it.

' _ **Smoke bomb**_...?' She looked at it in confusion but decided to not waste another second and threw it at the ground which caused it to break and release smoke from the inside. Ryoichi and Partheno both coughed and Emi quickly made her escape from the two.

" _ **Thank you**_ , whoever!" She cried out. The tiny smoke bomb provided her enough time to make her escape successfully which she was very thankful for. However, her thoughts stayed on one question.

Where did it come from?

Behind a corridor corner, Ichthys snickered under his breath as Partheno and Ryoichi still tried to recover from the effects of his smoke bomb. Although he wished he had made an extra for himself when he was running from Zyglavis and Leon, seeing Emi use it on two unsuspecting people was also quite humorous.

Ichthys froze up as he felt two very murderous glares from behind him. He didn't even have to turn his head to know that it was Zyglavis and Leon.

"Hey guys, lovely day it is today isn't it?" Ichthys asked turning to them with a forced smile. Of course he couldn't talk his way out of this one and it didn't seem like either of them were in the mood for talking either.

"Did you think you were going to go unpunished for what you did?" Zyglavis said glaring daggers straight into Ichthys and he nervously chuckled.

"C'mon you guys! Don't be like that, it was kind of funny don't you think?" He asked and right after yelped when Leon grabbed his shirt and dragged him closer to him so that the two were eye to eye.

"If you thought that was funny, you'll find the punishment you're about to receive hilarious" Leon said and with that the two dragged Ichthys away from the crime scene and Ichthys could only pray he came out unscathed.


End file.
